


Death of a Bachelor

by MusicLover6661



Category: Avengers (Comics), Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bucky Barnes Feels, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 04:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15041021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicLover6661/pseuds/MusicLover6661





	Death of a Bachelor

It was Halloween, and Tony was throwing one of his absolutely extravagant parties. Nothing was done simply, it all had to be done to the extreme. Of course, no one was going to ever tell the man that he couldn't. The only positive is that we were allowed to pick out our own costumes, which would hopefully not end in disaster for everyone attending. I wasn't sure how often I would see someone walk through the doors in something less than appropriate. How some of these women were able to even keep themselves covered at times. No, that's not the nice way to be thinking about everyone. They're just enjoying Tony's party is all, just like everyone. Well, almost everyone else.0's

 

I was standing by the bar, drink held tight in my hand as I scanned the crowd, coming up empty as I searched for the one person I wanted to find. He said he had a surprise for me, but refused to tell me what it was. And my mind went to every direction, was he going to admit he felt the same for me? No, that wasn't ever going to happen. Maybe in my dreams it would, but never in reality.

 

“He's coming down in a few, got caught up with something” I looked over at Sam as he ordered a drink for himself, he was dressed like a 40's gangster, how adorable.

“It's no problem, I know how much he despises these types of parties” It was true, Steve could handle Tony's regular parties, but Halloween parties? Whole different ball game.

“You feeling okay?” Sam perched himself on the chair next to mine, his beer held loosely his hand.

“Yeah, I think the food from earlier is getting to me is all” That was a lie, I hadn't touched my dinner due to my nerves on how Steve would react to my costume.

 

The dress was a deep navy blue, hugging close to my curves, a long slit from the bottom of the dress to my hip. I was nervous to wear it at first, one wrong move and everyone was seeing _everything_ underneath the dress. But Nat confirmed that the dress wouldn't blow open, and so far she had been right. She had said it was something they had worn in jazz clubs, to seduce the men that entered the building. And damnit, I wanted Steve to notice me for once, so I wasn't taking any chances.

 

The heels weren't my original idea, long and sleek stilettos. They looked expensive in the box, but Tony refused to tell me how much they cost, ensuring they were a gift. So here I sat, waiting for the man of my dreams to come and sweep me off my feet. Only that wasn't going to happen, because he was either too oblivious, or he didn't feel the same way for me.

 

“Here he comes” My eyes were on the door in an instant, jaw dropping as I watched Steve step inside, now I knew why he wasn't shaving everyday.

 

He wore a two piece suit, black and white. The hat was covering his eyes as he stepped further into the room, his gaze held low. The stubble on his face only enhanced his features for me, it made him look more rugged, dangerous almost. My hand tightened instinctively on the glass, my breath catching in my throat as he stepped onto the stage. The room was silenced almost immediately, everyone turning to face him.

 

He took the mic, a smirk playing on his lips as he began to sing. Was there anything this man wasn't good at? His voice was like velvet, deep and sultry as he looked around the crowd. The woman were practically dropping at his feet, swooning as he winked. Where the hell was this side of him, and how did I get him to do it more often?

 

He stepped around the stage, flipping the hat off his head with a flick of his wrist, catching it easily in his fingers. Smile wide on his lips, the band behind him playing as if the greatest man in the world didn't stand no more than five feet away. Was this why Nat wanted me to wear this dress? Because Steve was going to be singing like _that?_ Jesus, he was going to be the death of me, and he didn't even know it.

 

The song ended too quickly for my liking, he handed the mic back to someone and stepped off the stage, laughing as he squeezed through the crowd. I swallowed nervously and turned to face the bar, keeping my eyes on my drink as he stepped over to Sam. Their light hearted banter did nothing to calm my racing heart, why did he have to be so damn close.

 

An arm wrapped around my waist slowly, cold and smooth. Bucky. I furrowed my brows and turned to look at him, blushing at how close he was. He was dressed like Steve and Sam, they must've done a group thing, of course.

 

“May I ask you for a dance?” His eyes were twinkling with mischief, I could only nod and grab his hand.

 

He lead us down to the floor, arm wrapped around my waist as our fingers laced together, the song was slow enough where we didn't feel out of place. Everyone around us were oblivious to us, which only pleased Bucky. The less people who were looking at him, the better.

 

“When are you gonna tell him? It's getting kind of obvious how you feel” Bucky's arm tightened as Tony walked over, his eyebrow raised as he looked between us.  
“Don't worry, I'm not gonna steal her from you” Tony was looking at Bucky before his eyes were on me.

“Please don't start, I'm just now getting my lecture from Bucky” Everyone in the compound knew about my crush on Steve, except the man in question.

“He's looking for you, that's why I'm here” My face was redder than a tomato, why was Steve looking for me?

“Go, I'll be by the bar later” Bucky let go of my waist, nudging me in the direction of where Steve and Sam were still sitting.

 

The walk over was daunting, thoughts were racing through my mind as I took the slow steps up to the bar. What if he was going to ask about someone else? See if I had any single friends that might be interested. My throat tightened at the thought, he didn't see me as anything other than a friend, someone he worked with. I was no one special, I wasn't a superhero, I didn't have super powers. I was just me.

 

I turned and headed to the doors, refusing to turn if anyone called my name. And (un)luckily for me, no one did. I was almost to my room before someone was calling my name, it wasn't a guy, that I knew for sure. There was one of two people that would be looking for me, and I knew one of them wasn't at the party. So that left Nat.

 

“I'm going to bed, dinner isn't sitting well with me” The lie slipped out easily, no trace of any emotion in my voice as I pushed the door open.

“Steve was looking for you, what happened?” She placed her hand gently on my arm, stepping closer to me.

“Everything happened, goodnight Natasha” She stepped away from me, her hand slipping down until it swung lightly by her side.

 

I stepped into the room, shutting the door with a soft click. I had been able to keep my composure for so long, to keep away the doubts of my mind. They were creeping up on me now, tearing me down as I slowly stripped the dress off. The lingerie I wore underneath felt far too tight now, digging into the skin of my thighs as I pulled it off. The makeup came next, mascara and lipstick smearing as I wiped it off with far too much force. A shower would get it off easier, and help get the hairspray out of my hair too.

 

The water was scalding, almost to the point of burning my skin as I washed my body. I didn't want to look down, to let my insecurities take over again. He just had a certain type, and it wasn't me. It would be someone like him, someone he could relate to. And that someone wasn't me. Maybe I could find someone else, someone that wasn't like Steve. It could help get my mind off of him, everyone would stop worrying about me.

 

“Just gotta find a bad boy in this town” I shut off the shower, stepping out into the now steam filled bathroom.

 

The towels were warm, comforting as I dried off the water that dripped down my skin. I changed into my comfiest pj's, crawling into the bed with a soft sigh. The mattress felt as if I was going to sink into it, and at this point I wouldn't mind it. Take me away from the cruel world that was doing it's hardest to tear me down slowly.

 

The morning was no different, everyone was either hungover, or off doing their own thing. Bucky and Sam were sitting in the kitchen when I walked in, having not bothered to change out of my pj's. Bucky raised a brow at my choice of clothes, the shirt was one of his, the sweatpants were an old pair of Steve's.

 

“What? Never seen a girl half asleep in the morning Barnes?” I reached into the fridge and grabbed the milk, deciding that I could eat a bowl of cereal at least.  
“What happened last night? You were gone after Tony talked to you” My shoulders were rigid, hand gripping tighter on the carton as I glanced over my shoulder.

“Something came up” I poured a bowl of cereal, keeping an eye on how much milk I put in. Nothing worse than soggy cereal.

“Yeah well, Steve was looking for you all night. Nat said you were up in your room but the door was locked” Shit, why did I tell her anything?

“Like I said, I had things to do” I looked over at him, Bucky's eyes were on me.

 

Steve walked into the kitchen only moments after the conversation ended, his shirt covered in a light sheen of sweat. That clued me in to where he had been at least. Though my mind made up too many scenarios, and none of them were good.

 

“Hey, I was looking for you last night” Steve walked over, placing his water bottle on the counter next to my bowl.

“I heard, Bucky just to told me” I glanced up at him, my heart dropping at how close he was. The stubble was still there, a dark contrast to his skin.

“Is there somewhere we can talk?” He reached around for the box of cereal, placing it back in the cupboard. My skin was covered in goosebumps at how his hand had brushed oh so gently across my skin.

“Yeah, come with me” I turned and headed up to the roof, not many people were allowed up there. Tony made a personal sanctuary for me, it was nice for a while.

 

Steve looked around the enclosed space, jaw dropping at how calm it was. There were flowers hanging in pots, the sun shining high in the sky, dimmed from the glass that surrounded us. I plopped down onto one of the chairs, the cushion surrounding me nicely. Steve was still too awestruck by everything around us, best to give him a few more minutes. Steve finally came back down to earth after I finished eating my cereal.

 

“This place is amazing, how did you find out about it?” Steve sat down across from me, his hands clasped together in his lap.

“Tony built it for me, it's sort of my safe space” I laughed to myself, setting the bowl down onto the table.

“Wow, I never knew he built stuff like this” He gestured with his hands to the area around us.

 

I simply shrugged, smiling softly to myself. My heart was racing despite my calm exterior, and I was sure Steve could tell the difference. He didn't say anything though, waited for the right moment to say anything for that matter.

 

“I think I'm in love with you” The words were blurted out before I could stop myself, hands covering my mouth in sheer horror.

“Excuse me?” Steve heard exactly what I had said, there was no doubt in my mind at all.

“I'm sorry” I stood up and ran back inside, abandoning the room as quickly as my legs could carry me.

 

Steve hadn't moved from his seat, his eyes wide with an emotion I couldn't quite place. Bucky was standing in the hallway with Nat, talking too low for me to hear as I ran passed. He reached out to stop me, recoiling as he saw the tears in my eyes. Natasha didn't chase me, she knew better than to fight a losing battle. I had screwed up beyond recognition, there was no coming back from this. Steve knew how I felt, and he didn't feel the same. Why would he? I wasn't what he wanted, and I was too blind to let that sink in.

 

***

 

I hadn't left my room in almost two weeks, refusing to leave or let anyone in. Bucky had stopped by, asking to just talk for a few minutes. He would give up after I hadn't spoken, saying that if I needed to talk to someone he was there. Steve on the other hand, he never gave up. He came by my room multiple times a day, demanding I speak to him, refusing to leave even when Tony asked him to. Tony had even reinforced the locks to allow me privacy, no one was allowed inside without my permission. Nat had brought me food when I asked, though I barely touched any of it, instead choosing to lay in my bed.

 

I had read the books in my room more times than I could count, almost able to recite each one by heart. It never deterred me though, I wasn't going to leave the room unless I was dead and cold. Maybe not even then.

 

“Doll, can I come in please?” Bucky was at the door again, hands pressed against the cold glass.

 

I sighed and gave in, asking Friday to unlock the door long enough for Bucky to enter, and to lock it the moment he was inside. He looked a little startled the moment his feet crossed the threshold, eyes landing on me. I was still curled up in the bed, head resting against the plush pillows Tony had given to me for Christmas.

 

“Hey” Bucky walked over slowly, letting me adjust to his presence.

“Please don't tell him I let you inside” I rolled onto my opposite side, back facing where Bucky stood.

“He's worried about you Y/N, you haven't left your room in weeks” Bucky pushed the blanket back and sat down, his hand resting against my hip.

“It doesn't matter Buck, I can't face him after what I said” A sob tore through my chest, bringing on a fresh wave of tears I tried so hard to keep in.

“Just talk to him, show him that you're not dead at least” I shook my head, there was no way I could see Steve after making that much of an ass of myself.

“We all know what you said to him, but you can't hide in here forever. Just because you told Steve you're in love with him doesn't mean you have to spend your life hiding” Bucky stood up and yanked the blanket from my body.

 

The air bit into my skin as I struggled to pull the blanket back over myself, Bucky didn't need to see the mess I had become. No one needed to see what had happened to me.

 

His choked gasp gave me all the answers I needed, he had seen what I never wanted him to see. How utterly broken I was, I was a shell of my former self. Steve would force me to get help, he would never understand.

 

“Come on, let's take a bath” Bucky reached down and picked me up off the bed, his arms tightening around me as I whimpered.

 

My body hurt, it hurt to even think in that moment. Bucky hadn't let go of me, not even to fill the tub with warm water, checking the temperature. He sat me down on the counter, stripping off his shirt and jeans but opting to leave his boxers on. I raised a brow at him as he helped pull of my sweatpants, tugging off my shirt next. I felt too naked next to him, even if I was still wearing my bra and panties, it was too little.

 

“You remember how you told me that you took baths to help calm yourself on really bad nights?” Bucky took me back into his arms, stepping over to the tub slowly.

“They helped keep my nightmares at bay for a while, so I took one every night” I swallowed nervously and gripped onto his skin tighter.

“You need to understand that Steve's hurting too, you never even let him explain himself before you ran off. He's been kicking himself in the ass for letting you leave that room” Bucky knelt down into the water, it was warmer than I was used to, having taken too many cold showers as of late.

 

Once we were each situated in the water I felt my body relax, head resting against Bucky's shoulder with a sigh. His hands were tracing along my curves slowly, eyes focused on something far off. We didn't need to share words, and though the gesture felt too intimate, it was nice. Someone was giving me the answers I needed to hear, not the ones I wanted to hear.

 

“I just want both of you to stop being afraid of one another, hell Steve said he thought his beard is what scared you off, because he's never let it grow out before. He came to my room a couple nights ago, drunk off his ass with a cigarette in his hand, he didn't know who else to talk to” Bucky bit his lip to stop the quivering.

“He kept asking me if it was his fault, why you shut him out completely. He laid on my bed and just looked at me with tears in his eyes. He just kept saying 'it's all my fault Buck, she finally hates me. I screwed up and scared her off for good” Bucky didn't wipe the tears that fell down his cheeks, choosing to let them slide slowly.

 

My heart broke for Steve, and it was entirely all my fault. If I hadn't of opened my mouth that day, if I had only let talk to me instead of saying anything he wouldn't be hurting. He'd still be smiling, happy as the first day I met him. Except he wasn't, and I was the only person who could help him. Well, I hope I could help him at least.

 

The water turned cold before Bucky and I stepped out, he laughed before realizing he was going to have to walk up to his room to properly shower. He yanked off his boxers, throwing them off to the side before pulling on his jeans. And as much as I didn't want to look, my eyes were locked on how gorgeous he was. If my feelings for Steve weren't so strong, I was sure I'd flirt with Bucky. Everyone knew how much of a ladies man he had been, what was the harm of shameless flirting?

 

He left with a quiet goodbye, a tight hug that felt as if it could pull my heart back together from it's warmth alone. I knew then that I had to go up and see Steve, to tell him I was sorry for running away, for not letting him speak when I should have. I changed into a clean pair of sweats and one of Steve's old shirts. The man didn't bother to wear anything too extravagant anyway, he didn't mind if I stole a shirt or two when he was away on a mission.

 

The ride up felt daunting, the air almost becoming too thick as the doors slid open. Steve's room was at the end of the hall. Just go down and knock, let him talk this time and don't run away. That was the plan.

 

I held my head up and walked down, my feet making little to no noise inside the halls. As I reached the door I could hear two voices. One of them was definitely Steve, the other I couldn't quite place, maybe Nat or Wanda?

 

“No, I'm not seeing anyone right now” His chuckle was lighthearted, breathy.

“I'm surprised, didn't you used to have the women basically falling at your feet?” She laughed softly, her tone was flirty.

“I did, but I wasn't interested in anyone back then. And by the time I'd of had time, it was too late” He was referring to when he fell into the ice.

“Well, you can find someone now if you want” I didn't have to see them to know she was leaning towards him.

“You busy later tonight?” He was smirking, resting back against his bed.

“Are you asking me on a date Captain?” She placed a hand on his leg, eyes flicking up to his own.

“Yes I am” He placed a hand over hers, lacing their fingers together.

 

I didn't wait around any longer, biting down on my knuckles to repress the scream that was building in my throat. I was dumb enough to let myself believe that Steve had possibly felt the same, god I was such a fucking idiot for letting myself believe this. It wasn't until I was in the elevator, the doors seconds away from closing that the scream tore through me. My heart wasn't broken, oh no, it was absolutely shattered. No one would be able to repair this, I was going to forever be the shell of the person I was.

 

Bucky was waiting for me, arms opening as I ran to him, head buried in his chest as he whispered softly to me. His lips pressed against my hair, hands rubbing along my back in comforting circles. He had to of heard my scream, known that something was wrong and wanted to be there.

 

“I'm so sorry, I had no idea he had someone up there” Bucky looked down at me, his hands sliding up to cup my face.

“I'm so stupid Bucky” I couldn't stop the tears, the pain was eating me alive.

“You are not, you hear me? You're better than letting him effect you like this, he knows how you feel, and instead of talking to you he's flirting with someone else. Don't let him get to you right now” Bucky was right, Steve knew about my feelings, and yet he had someone else in his room.

 

Bucky pressed his lips to my forehead, our chests flush together as he held me tight. I burrowed my face into his chest and whimpered. I wanted to sleep, to forget I had even bothered trying to go up to Steve's room.

 

“How about some ice cream and a movie?” Bucky's words were muffled by my hair, his hands still pressed against my back.  
“Yes please” I felt like a little kid that had scraped their knee and wanted mommy to help make it all better.

 

Except I was an adult, and Bucky was trying to help ease the pain of my rejection, and he knew the right way to my heart. My face flushed as I realized he was still wearing the same jeans and shirt he had put back on in my bathroom. And if he hadn't bothered to get changed, then that meant. Oh boy.

 

Bucky had set up the movie before getting the ice cream for us, making sure it didn't melt all over us. The movie was corny, bringing a genuine smile to my lips as I tried to fight off the laughter. It felt good to laugh though, to let myself enjoy the little things. The ice cream was gone before the middle of the movie, each of our bellies were nice and full of the sweet food. Bucky noticed my shiver, grabbing the blanket that was sitting next to him and throwing it overtop of me. The material was thick and warm. I threw my legs over Bucky's lap and scooted closer, resting my head against his shoulder with a small yawn.

 

He didn't seem startled by the notion at all, opting to wrap an arm around my shoulders. His skin was even warmer than the blanket, soaking through my sweats and shirt as the movie ended. He offered to throw on another movie, so I offered a Christmas movie. It was close enough anyway, anyone that complained could kiss my ass.

 

“I haven't seen any of the ones you guys have told me about, not with how busy we've been getting” Bucky had scooted back into his spot, arm pulling me tighter to his side.

“That's it, we're having a Christmas movie marathon, no discussion” I burrowed into his side, eyes on the screen as movie started.

 

Bucky and I were quiet, watching intently as the events unfolded in front of us. Bucky was laughing, snickering at certain parts of the movie. Shocked at how much they were allowed to get away with back when the movie had been made.

 

“It was a different era, they wanted people to enjoy Christmas in a weird way I suppose” I yawned, and curled into his side more, trying to soak more of his warmth.

“I can tell” Bucky looked at me for a moment before scooting away, laying down with his head resting on the arm rest. He raised a brow as I stared at him, mouth hanging open.

“James Barnes, isn't it rude to ask a woman to cuddle before the first date?” I couldn't help but giggle, watching as he rolled his eyes and pulled me down on top of him, fixing the blanket so it kept each of us covered.

 

His arms were wrapped around my waist, fingers tracing small circles on my skin where the shirt had ridden up. He hadn't looked away from the movie, taking in all it had to offer. My eyes were slowly drooping, sleep taking over my body.

 

Bucky was still watching the movies when I woke up from my nap, shirt clinging to my body from where our bodies had been connected. At least I didn't drool on him, that would've been mortifying. He shifted to get more comfortable, sighing as his back pressed against the couch.

 

“I wasn't sure if you wanted me to wake you up or not, I watched three more movies” I felt my face heat up, I was out for a lot longer than expecting.

“It's fine, that nap felt amazing” I pushed myself up, being careful not to press against him as I cracked my back.

“You were talking in your sleep” Oh no, please tell me he was joking.

“Aw shit, I hoped I didn't do that today” I sighed and rested against him, wrapping my arms around his chest.

 

Bucky chuckled, hands carding through my hair gently. If I hadn't fallen asleep before, this would've surely pulled me under. His hands were so gentle, getting the knots out with minimal effort. I was going to him for cuddles more often.

 

The door to the room opened slowly, the sound of laughter filtering in as Bucky looked over, his eyes widening with fear. It was more than just Steve and whoever had been in his room. Nat and Sam were following behind them, complaining about the snow that had begun to fall outside.

 

“A little early for Christmas movies, isn't it Buck?” Nat looked over at the screen, her eyes landing on the film that played before they landed on me.

“Decided to get started a little early this year, nothing wrong with that” Bucky pushed himself farther onto the couch, his hands sliding underneath my shirt. The action caused me to squeak, quite loudly if I were honest. I hadn't been expecting him to do it.

 

Was he doing it on purpose, to let them know that he wasn't alone? I shook my head and laid my head back down, putting my attention into the movie. Bucky was trying to keep himself calm, to ignore everyone that had come inside.

 

“Buck, did you finish all the ice cream?” Steve stepped over to where we were laying, eyeing the empty bowls that were still sitting on the table.  
“We got a little hungry is all, I'll buy more when I go out” Bucky didn't turn to look at him, neither of us had to to know that Steve was staring down at us.

“Well don't forget please” Steve sounded confused, turning back to everyone else before leaving the room.

 

Bucky didn't let out his breath until the room was completely empty, his hands shaking against the small of my back.

 

“I know he's gonna ask questions, and you can be honest with him about why we're laying like this” I pushed myself up, resting my chin against his chest as I looked up at him.

“He'll stop me before I head to my room for bed, ask a million questions until he's satisfied and then head to bed himself” It was true, Steve would interrogate until he felt he got the answer he needed.

“He's not gonna like the answer, and if he doesn't then oh well. I haven't felt this good in a while” It hurt to admit that, that I was holding onto so much pain because I was afraid.

 

Bucky didn't say anything else, choosing to enjoy the rest of the movie that was playing. Bucky was smiling when the movie ended, screen going dark.

 

“That reminds me of when I was younger, back before all of this happened” I smiled and rubbed my fingers along the collar of his shirt, feeling him shiver beneath me.

“Well I'm glad I chose it as one of the movies, even if Steve and the entourage showed up at the worst moment” It had been during the big crescendo of the film, one where Bucky needed to give his full attention.

 

As if on cue, Steve walked back into the room, the lights turning on as he walked over to the fridge. He had changed into a pair of sweats, forgoing a shirt for once. Then again, the serum helped them run warmer than most people.

 

“Let's talk Stevie” Bucky scooted up, standing up and walking over to Steve quickly.

“We're not doing this tonight Buck” Steve turned on the coffee machine, grabbing a mug for himself.

“No, we're doing this tonight because if we don't then it's never gonna happen” Bucky sat down at the kitchen island, hands clasped together on the marble surface.

“There's nothing to talk about anymore, so drop it” Steve glared over at Bucky, his lips pulled into a sneer.

 

Bucky smirked, pushing himself up onto the island, he wasn't going to back down without a fight. I was beginning to think they were both children at this moment in time.

 

“Why don't we talk about how you came crying to me about her, how upset you had been that she didn't want to see you. How you could barely walk because you managed to find that shit that Thor brought down for us. Or how about the fact that you told me you had a crush on her months ago but didn't want to say anything because she was showing too much interest in me? She had told me how she felt for you back then, and I stayed clear to show you that she wanted _you_ and not me. But look how that worked out, you still managed to hurt her.”

“You heard her scream didn't you? When she was in the elevator? She heard you talking to that girl, talking about how you weren't interested in anyone. How would you have felt if she was talking to someone like that? Would you have finally said something to her? I doubt it. And she came to me because she knows that while I'll be there to help her feel better, I'll give her the tough love she needs. You both waited too long, and now that you finally knew how one another felt how's that going to end for either of you?”

 

Bucky left the room, his eyes landing on me for a moment before he was heading up to his room. My heart was hammering in my chest. Steve had felt the same, and was too afraid to say something because I was hanging around Bucky? I wasn't sure I could feel any dumber than I had in that moment.

 

“You had feelings but you were too afraid to say anything?” My voice was a mere whisper, afraid if I spoke any louder everything would crash around us.

“I didn't want to intrude on you and Buck, I didn't realize you felt the same way for me” Steve was blushing, hand cupping the mug gently.

 

I wanted to be angry at him, to scream that he was such an idiot for not speaking up. But I couldn't be mad at him, because I had done the very same thing myself. We were both idiots, and it seemed as if our feelings weren't as true as either of us had hoped for.

 

“As much as I'd love to stay and chat for the rest of the night, I'm sure you have more important business to attend to” I needed to see Bucky, to tell him that I was wrong. That my heart had been in the right place all along, my brain just didn't catch up fast enough.

 

Steve grabbed my wrist, stopping me in my tracks before I could make it to the door, his eyes were on my face, my lips. I swallowed nervously and stood on my toes, pressing our lips together. While the kiss felt nice, it didn't feel amazing. There was no spark, no rush of electricity running through our veins as we stood together.

 

“That answers my question” Steve and I laughed, shaking our heads as we took in the situation.

“I'll see you later Steve, try and get some sleep” I stepped out of the room slowly, my heart swelling as I got onto the elevator.

 

Bucky's door was open partially, light filtering out into the hallway as I walked over. He was laying down on the bed, playing with a loose thread from his comforter. I stepped inside and shut the door, crawling onto his bed slowly. He didn't seem startled, simply looked over to where I had crawled onto. I took in his features slowly, putting everything into memory. His brows furrowed, confusion washing over his features as I smiled.

 

I shook my head, a silent way of telling him not to worry. He opened his mouth to object, choosing to stay quiet as I pressed our lips flush together. The fire that burned deep within my chest burned hotter with every kiss, hands tangling in hair, bodies sliding together. This was where I was meant to be, everything felt absolutely right.

 

Bucky pulled away to catch his breath after a few minutes, pressing kisses along my neck slowly, his hands sliding along my skin.

 

“I guess the song he sang on Halloween was kind of appropriate” I couldn't help but laugh.

 

Because he was right, Bucky was the death of a bachelor. Only this time, he wasn't going to become a bachelor again.

 


End file.
